Technosavant
Technosavant Archetype Skill Points per level: '''7 + Int Modifier '''Hit Dice Per Level: 1d6 Attack Bonus: Slow Fortitude Save: Slow Reflex Save: Fast Willpower Save: Fast Training: Experianced Salvage'''r '''Prerequisite: None Benefit: '''You have the ability to find useful components even amoung what others would see as a totally destroyed piece of machinary, and recover it with ease. This provides three benifits. First, add any your level to any perception check to find salvagable components, Second, you can salvage utterly destroyed components with a level check, DC 20, and third, you always succeed on salvage, and never need to roll to render it into components for the items you wish to build. '''Technophile Prerequisite: Experianced Salvager Benefit: Add half your level to any knowledge checks to identify unkown technology or alien artifacts, and any knowledge check related to technology (as deemed byt hte DM) may be made untrained, with this bonus. Cobbled Together Prerequisite: Technophile Benefit: '''By spending a hero points, a Technosavant can build something from salvaged parts at extremely fast rates. The Technosavant may spend 1 hero point, in order to complete 10 hours work in a single hour's time, effectivly increaseing his crafting rate by 10. '''Prototype Prerequisite: Cobbled Together, character lvl 10 Benefit: You can use any craft skill with at least 10 ranks in it to craft a piece of technology that either does not exist in game, or from a higher progress level, though the craft DC is +10. DM approval is still required. Self Made Man Prerequisite: Base Will Bonus +6 Benefit:'''The technosavant is capable of working on himself without outside aid, whether it be adding/removing cybernetic parts, or modifying a robot chasis controlled by an AI technosavant, you are capable of making complete modifications and changes which should normally require you to be in deep sedation or turned off, including brain implants, or rewrites of your own code. '''Jury Rigged Repairs Prerequisite: None Benefit: For one hero point spent, the technosavant can repair 1d4+ranks in appropriate craft skill hp. In addition, for every hero point spent beyond the first, the technosavant can increase his repairs by 1 dice. Technomancy Prerequisite: Jury Rigged Repairs Benefit: '''The technosavant may build or repair a robot, cybernetic implant, or spaceship at twice the normal rate of progress. at lvl 10 this increases to five times the normal rate, and at lvl 20, to 10 times the normal rate. Expert Programmer '''Prerequisite: None Benefit: If you succeed on your knowledge (computers) check by more than 5, you half the time ti took you to accomplish your goal, and if you successfully cover your tracks, the DC penelty to identify him is increased to -10 from -5 Cyber-wizard Prerequisite: Expert Programmer Benefit: By spending a hero point, the technosavant may add her class level to any Knowledge (computer) check she makes. This bonus lasts as long as she is working in the same computer system. If she leaves the system and comes back, she'll need to spend again. Techno-wizadry Prerequisite: '''Technomancy and Cyber-wizard, lvl 10 '''Benefit: By spending a hero point, the technosavant may attempt to reprogram a robot/computer within a single turn at +10 DC, or jury rig a modification on a robot, spaceship, or cybernetic part, enableing it to function in some way that it is not normally able to. Any changes made only last for 24 hours, afterwhich programming will reassert itself, and jury rigs fall apart. Category:Archetype Category:Archetype